


The Little Satan

by somewhatdecent



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Gen, THE LITTLE PRINCE AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somewhatdecent/pseuds/somewhatdecent
Summary: Satan lived on a small planet named Asteroid B-612. His planet was small, barely enough to fit his enormous collection of literature. It was not at all surprising that he knew exactly where everything was in his little home.That is until a feline visitor finds itself in his humble little home.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Asteroid B-612

Satan lived on a small planet named Asteroid B-612. His planet was small, barely enough to fit his enormous collection of literature. It was not at all surprising that he knew exactly where everything was in his little home. Every book on every shelf and every word on every page he had read. Though he lived on a planet of the size of a mere house, he possessed knowledge greater than those who lived on a planet the size of a mansion.

His small home had been discovered many years ago in the past by a Turkish astronomer but no one believed the astronomer as he had been wearing black pants with white spots, a black shirt with a mess of green ribbons, and a black boa around his neck during his presentation. Of course, the grown-ups did not listen. They, however, listened to a man in a proper suit during his presentation on the shape of the sun being that of a triangle. Satan did not know which planet had discovered his home but shall he ever leave his own, he refused to end up there. 

Satan’s daily routine was very simple. He would wake up to the beautiful sunrise peering over his bookshelves and would begin to pick up the books that were left on the ground to be returned to their rightful places on the shelves or to be put on top of a pile or tower. Next, he would scan every pile and every shelf to make sure no book worm had chewed on the pages overnight. Lastly, he would pick up the book he chose to read and continue where he left off. Days in Satan’s little planet were short and he would often find himself working and reading till the next sunrise. He kept his short-lived days plain but his imagination vast and colorful.

On one peculiar day, Satan woke up not to a sunrise but a sunset. He thought none of it and simply moved his little bed so that he could see the sunrise. He closed the open book that sat on his chest and brought it to a small wooden table. He stood tall among the sea of shelves and began his day like normal. He picked up a thick dictionary off the hard rubble of his planet and carefully placed it on the bottom shelf. He then proceeded to scan his shelves for any speck of dust or worse, a pesky worm had wiggled itself between his precious pages.

He took very solemn steps, being used only to the sound of his footsteps and the occasional wind blowing through the pages of open books. He listened intently to the blowing wind when he heard a faint  _ ‘meow’  _ from behind one of the shelves. Unfamiliar with the sound, he searched for its source. He turned to a row of shelves and found a small pile of books on the ground. He walked up to the pile and crouched down to examine it.

“Surely the books didn’t make such a sound,” he said.

A small kitten surfaced from the pile. Its fur was gold as the sun and its eyes were the gray of an asteroid. The kitten jumped out of the pile and rubbed itself on Satan’s leg. 

“Aren’t you a friendly one?” he chuckled, scratching its ear.

“Where did you come from?” he asked.

The kitten’s gaze stuck with Satan’s for a moment before it jumped up to one of the shelves. It landed on the top shelf and seemingly scanned through the spine of the books. It raised its paw and pointed at the words on the spine of a book.

“Satan’s Guide to The Visible Galaxy of Asteroid B-612?” he read out loud.

The kitten mewled and nodded, pointing at a specific word.  _ “Galaxy.” _

“You’re from out there?” Satan gasped.

The kitten nodded its small head. And that was all Satan needed to know about the new feline resident of Asteroid B-612. Satan made it his task to make the kitten, which he had no proper name for and thus called “Cali,” her own bed right next to his own. Satan was giddy thanks to Cali and he even made her a tiny pair of reading glasses to match his. For the very first time in his entire lifetime, Satan made a friend.

And on an ordinary day, they started as normal. The distant sun sat on top of the shelves to wake the duo. Satan was the first to awake. He stretched his arms up and yawned. He peered over from his bed to gently wake Cali but found not a single hair on her bed. Satan thought nothing of it. Maybe she just wanted to get a headstart on the day. He ruffled away the nest in his hair before jumping out of his bed. He grabbed the murder mystery novel he fell asleep to off the ground to be returned to its home. 

He silently walked to the book’s shelf while keeping an ear out for his feline friend. A planet as little as Asteroid B-612 had nowhere to hide anything. The sound of scratching and paper ripping rang in his ears. Satan’s face drained of color. He had only heard that noise once and swore never to let it happen again and yet there it was, plaguing the comfortable silence of his little home. 

“Cali?” he whispered.

Satan turned around the corner with shaky steps. Like how he first found Cali, there was a pile of books on the ground. But unlike how it was in their first meeting, there were scraps of paper on the ground, in the air, and on the shelves. Cali was laying on her back on top of an open book and it was not a single book that fell victim to Cali’s massacre. Amounts Satan was too scared to even think of. Satan could not allow himself to be frozen in place and forced his body to continue walking. He could not speak a single word. Cali continued to make herself comfortable on the ruined pages despite Satan’s horrified look.

“Cali!” Satan growled. 

He could not hold in his anger. He treasured every single one of those books. It was not often that a book would float its way to his planet and it took him centuries to collect almost every single one. He looked closer at the pile to try to pull away Cali. He felt his heart sink when he saw the cover and the author of the poor book. It was one of  _ his.  _ One of the pieces of literature he had made over his entire lifetime and one he was greatly proud of.

In the distance, a flock of crows was heading straight above Asteroid B-612. Satan knew that if he stayed any longer, he would have destroyed more of his collection than Cali did. He turned his back to the confused Cali and said nothing else. He couldn’t let his anger get the best of him. The crows grew closer and closer. Satan had to leave or else his anger would take over. He ran back to his bed and found the rope that floated to his planet centuries ago. The crows squawked above Asteroid B-612 and Satan wasted no time in catching the bodies of the crows. He tied the rope around his hand as the crows flew away from his little planet. As his feet left the ground, he took one last glance at his little planet. It would be quite the time until he sees his clean shelves and hears the quiet rustling of paper and rubble again.


	2. Paperwork Land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satan meets Lucifer

Satan was beginning to feel drowsy. He did not know how many hours or even days has it been since he left his little planet. It did not take long for the crows to fly just far enough for Asteroid B-612 to disappear from his sight and he feels horrible after he left. He was angry and he felt unlike himself. He rubbed his eye with his free hand to chase away the drowsiness but to no avail. His eyelids felt heavy and his hand was starting to lose its grip. Suddenly, he felt his feet land on something solid. In his shock, he lost his footing and faceplanted onto the hard ground. A wave of drowsiness drowned him as he fell into a dreamless sleep.

A cold steel object struck his head lightly, waking him from his sleep. He sat up and rubbed the remaining sleepiness from his eyes. His eyes shot open when he felt no rope from his hand. The squawk of the crows calmed him for a moment before he took notice of his surroundings. The crows sat obediently, avoiding any pieces of paper on the ground. There were stacks of paper littered on the ground and a trashcan filled and overflowing with crumpled paper sat next to a wooden desk. Sitting on the desk was a man in a red and black waistcoat. His pen scribbled on the pieces of paper on his desk, being the only sound on the planet other than the occasional screech of a crow. The man did not look up, even when Satan called for his attention.

“Satan from Asteroid B-612,” the man spoke, refusing to look up from his paperwork.

“Yes. Who are you?” Satan asked.

“Lucifer, head of the planet,” Lucifer said.

“Okay, Lucifer, how do you know me?” Satan asked.

“I received paperwork after you left your planet,” he replied.

Lucifer refused to even look at Satan during their short exchange and that was starting to piss him off. Was he not worth his time? How rude.

“Oh, and can you give me my pen back?” Lucifer spoke up.

He dropped the pen he was holding gently on the desk and stuck out his hand. Satan reluctantly complied, eyeing him. Lucifer said nothing else and continued working on the stack of paperwork on his desk after he got his pen back. 

“Why are you doing so much paperwork?” Satan asked.

“It’s my job,” Lucifer replied.

“Is that all you do?” Satan asked again.

“It’s what I’m supposed to do,” he replied.

Satan stepped forward, peering over the desk to read what was on the paper. He couldn’t make out the contents of it but it looked important. Lucifer looked up at him for a moment before returning to his work. Satan huffed and turned his back to Lucifer. He walked around the small planet, finding nothing but paperwork.    


“Do you do other things besides work?” Satan asked, turning towards him.

“I don’t have time to,” Lucifer said.

“Do you not care about anything else?” Satan was beginning to get mad.

“I don’t have time to,” Lucifer repeated.

_ Now  _ he was mad. He took such good care of his planet for centuries, caring for every little thing in the small space he was given. Satan could not even imagine living as Lucifer did. How could he not care about anything besides paperwork?

“Then you’re nothing but a pet to authority,” Satan gritted his teeth.

“I must obey those in authority,” Lucifer retorted.

“You’ve extended your visit long enough. I must focus on my work,” Lucifer waved his hand to send him away.

“How rude,” Satan huffed.

He tied back the rope to his hand and readied himself for another long journey. He looked back at Lucifer, hoping to say a farewell as to not be rude.

“By the way, your crows are unruly. They were a nightmare to discipline,” Lucifer said, still not looking up.

“What?” Satan asked.

Lucifer opened his mouth and started speaking but he could not hear. The crows squawked and flew away, dragging Satan with them. Satan huffed in disappointment. He did not expect nor want to meet Lucifer. He did not even want to meet more Lucifers in his journeys. 

He did not know the name of the planet and frankly, he did not need to know. Satan had no plans of returning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had this part done even before i posted the first part but i forgot to post it hAHA


End file.
